Wintervale Wikia
Basic Rules All players start in Wintervale and end sessions in Wintervale unless otherwise noted by the GM. Players can "fast travel" to locations they've visited before. Player actions will have consequences on their reputation. Players are getting attached to their characters, so PVP is now discouraged. A Lawful Good character would not tolerate Chaotic Evil and vice versa. The main town is under good control, so if you're going to act unscrupulously don't get caught. Dragons are abundant in this setting, Dragonborn are a common race, and Dragons are playable substituting for both Races and Classes detailed here. Please note that if you play a dragon you cannot multi-class. The map of Mahesh is split into feuding territories in constant flux. Player actions of major caliber may influence the spread or reduction of involved territories, though it may not be obvious until war is at hand. There are multiple low level areas, but travel between them is only safe for low level characters if they travel in a protected caravan, which only comes once or twice a month to drop off supplies. Character creation All characters start with 5e standard array 15,14, 13, 12, 10, 8 to minimize minmaxing. Disfigurement Rules When rolling death saves, a player may take a random permanent disfigurement to delay rolling for one round. This gives you the option if you have 2 death fails to potentially save a character you like role-playing at a detriment to gameplay. Players may also opt in to substitute it for an earlier death save, but it is not recommended to purposefully gimp your character. Some examples of lingering injuries are noted on DMG 272. If the injury rolled does not make sense I will either ask you to reroll or we can house rule your injury. Exemplary Loot Distribution It is recommended players only "need" on loot they can use. It takes a long time to find a dealer, and you have to have travel access to places of wealth that could afford to buy magic items off you in the first place. Players are welcome to trade or sell loot to each other. The roll20 Macro is as follows: /me rolls a d100 - (20 for every piece of magic equipment that's more than the player with the least equipment, up to 100) This means if someone has 5 magic items, and another player in the game has none, it is literally impossible for the person with 5 to win a contested roll unless they trade at least one item away. Downtime Rules Downtime rules are located here: http://rollplaywestmarches.wikia.com/wiki/Downtime Players can devote downtime to additional activities, such as but not limited to learning a new language, training an animal, crafting a magic item or potions, performing for money, or gathering herbs and alchemy ingredients. In fact many NPCs in Wintervale earn their living by doing these sort of mundande things. Players cannot share extended downtime activities such as learning a new language with time spent doing other things, as it is assumed that the character spends 8 hours a day each day on the task. Alchemy Rules Alchemy/Gathering rules are located here: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7CIGCMCtoETbEhVTy0zSnFJNEE/view A good macro for gathering is as follows, replacing CharNameHere with your Character Name as it appears on your Character Sheet, and survival for nature if nature is higher: survival} +@{PB} | survival} +@{PB} DC=15 Finds d4 Herbs, (+ d4 if crit) Herb type 2d6, If common 2d6 on common table. The Town of Wintervale Wintervale started off a few years ago as a small town, meted out by strong guards who looked to sanctify converging trade routes. It humbly began as an outpost of little wealth, and not much interest to the Great Wyrm Dragons that control the surrounding settlements. Its inconspicuous qualities made it a good base of operations for adventurers and mercenaries. The settlement attracted a large number of skilled warriors and combat tacticians, it drew the notice of Scorch's forces in the Flamerule of 879 PT. Scorch sent one of his Admirals, Sloan, to extort the town, thereby politically claiming it as one of his provinces. The Guard Captain Sir Tarramin had strong words with Sloan, who retreated only to return in the heat of the summer to siege Wintervale with a small army. Thanks to the generous donations and tactical prowess of the new recruits, the dragon forces were felled, and as a result the small town grew ever more prosperous. Wintervale is beginning to attract a lot of outside attention. Much of the land between the cities is untamed and uncharted, there is much to be discovered. The Great Wyrm Patrons The Great Wyrm Patrons embody different ideals. It may not be wise to consistently make trouble in a Lawful Good Dragon's territory. Likewise, an Evil Dragon would protect its underlings to ensure that its steady stream of tribute does not run dry. Because of their known presence and sheer power, people tend to worship the Great Wyrm Dragons and their ideals rather than a pantheon of invisible gods. Lesser Dragons often claim to be related to the Great Wyrm Patrons. Niteo: New Oros Niteo is the Lawful Good Gold Dragon. His capital city is New Oros. New Oros is a bustling town with a great economy and many, many merchants. People come from all around to browse the rare and exotic items for sale by free merchants in his city. There is very little crime, because Niteo keeps a large employ of well-armed guards, who do not dare to question his ideals or accept bribes. The surrounding territory is loosely guarded, and Niteo spends most of his time policing his capital city. Niteo does not tolerate slavery within his realm, but he does tolerate unpaid internships, as long as the apprentice has something to gain from his master. Delphis: Seatown Delphis is the Chaotic Good Copper Dragon. Her capital city is Seatown. Seatown has a boardwalk and a large entertainment industry, some very nice restaurants, and is seen as a very good vacation spot. Delphis doesn't like to impose too much on visitors to her realm, and respects other cultures. The town guard is medium sized and decently armed and trained to keep the peace, but most vacationing nobles employ their own elite personal bodyguards. There are some seedy spots of Seatown where the guards don't often patrol, where you can get interesting black market items. Though it is technically not illegal, slavery is a gray area in Seatown, and it varies from person to person how you will be perceived if you openly keep slaves. Aasterinian: Everdell Aasterinian is the Lawful Evil Blue Dragon. She infiltrated Elven society many years ago and married into royalty. She won the political game, and is still ruling over Everdell, a beautiful city in a re-purposed druidic enclave. There is an enormous waterfall that draws visitors. She allows visitors to come and go and respects the flow of money so that her people can afford to pay her tribute. There is a medium sized town guard, with decent equipment, but they do not seem to care about the residents and shop owners, who only stay in Everdell because of profit and tradition. The elves in her enclave despise the idea of slavery, but there are no laws against it. Visitors frequently stop by with slaves, and less scrupulous nobles who can afford a strong personal guard entourage find this a nice place to live. Many of the native Elven residents quietly bemoan the loss of their traditional values. Scorch: Burning Sun Scorch is a Chaotic Evil Red Dragon. His capital city is known as Burning Sun. It is wedged into the side of an active volcano. Scorch's citizens pay tribute and must remain in the city under threat of death. Burning Sun used to be a profitable mining colony, pulling vast riches from the nearby mountains, until Scorch laid claim to the entire city. Now Scorch claims what they mine, spreading the wealth only to equip his zealots, the Red Guard. Many people keep slaves, the Red Guard that watch the walls and gates for escapees do not care how the citizens treat each other, as long as they don't escape. Aside from the Red Guard, there is an imposed caste system based on who has provided the most tribute to Scorch recently. A little less than half of the residents of Burning Sun are Dwarves. Gogmaw: Thrang Gogmaw is the Chaotic Evil Black Dragon. He spent his life acquiring followers that willingly pay him tribute. His capital is called Thrang, it is seldom visited by outsiders and surrounded by putrid swamps. There is very little economic flow through Thrang, and its denizens are happy to be poor and diseased thralls of their black dragon patron. His army is poorly trained and any exceptional equipment was looted from passerbys. There are rumors of horrific traps surrounding Thrang, that only its citizens know how to navigate through. The other patron Dragons do not see Gogmaw as a threat, because the lawlessness and greed of his city has consumed its people. Thrang is populated by many monster races such as Goblins, Kenku, Kobolds, and Orcs, who only get along due to their religious devotion to Gogmaw. Gogmaw's spawn frequently patrol the swamps, looking for outsiders to loot and eat. The Cult of the Tarrasque The people that choose not to follow a dragon patron generally fall in line with the beliefs of the Cult of the Tarrasque. Every 1000 years, the Tarrasque rises from the ground, stomping flat a large section of the domain. The Tarrasque plows through entire populations, and has driven many races to extinction over the millenia. The cultists who religiously celebrate the Tarrasque's coming see it as a cleansing or new beginning, and try to expedite the process using dark magic. The Cult of the Tarrasque is secretive and scattered throughout many territories, and communicate through magical and discreet means. The less fanatical believers in the Tarrasque have resigned the world's future to fate. They go about their lives knowing that there's nothing they or the Great Wyrm Patrons can do to prevent its inevitable coming. Local Legends The Flying Grove There are legends of a flying grove, carried by a benevolent Green dragon. These stories are mainly told among the Elves in Everdell and the Whisperwoods. Most travelers regard them with a grain of salt. Gogmaw the Puppet Some say that the putrid dragon Gogmaw is a mere puppet of an even more sinister creature, bent on rendering the world uninhabitable for the living. Touched by the Planes There are wild rumors of desert abductions and sudden and strange pregnancies in the Fingerless Sands. The Tarrasque is a Myth No one alive claims to have seen the Tarrasque. There is no reason to believe it exists in anything other than stories or the warped minds of cultists. Longnames These are the Longname conventions of Mahesh (borrowed from Furcadia.) Since lineage is so important many people use these prefixes to denote heritage and bonds. Usually this information replaces their last name. For example a name like Olly Ixam'Crouch might denote that Olly was married to a person surnamed Crouch, or that it's the son of Crouch and his divorced mother who took the mother's name. The name of the guard sent by Niteo to oversee Wintervale is "Sir Tarramin Lo'Winter" because his long term assignment is to defend Wintervale. The guard sent by Delphis has been dishonored for some reason, evidenced by his name Cal Ix' T' Tattsu. |} Help Board The Help Board is located close to the town's only exit, a short walk from the Tavern and Inn. There are starting to become more dangerous requests by citizens of Wintervale, and passers by. # Rats in mah basem'nt. Get ridduh them. Free lojjin fur 1 week. ''- Grzzl Wayne'' # We've hit a snag in the sewer project, it seems we need to clear it of pests before we can continue. Retrieve the schematic for the water treatment facility while you're down there. ''- Sir Tarramin Lo'Winter'' # Cal Ix' has pinpointed the location of a bandit stronghold on his morning patrol. Inquire with him for details. # A rumor is going around that Lady Amastacia needs help with exterminating a spider infestation in her family mausoleum. People seem to be mocking her as they gossip about this. # A nobleman on his way home from vacation stumbled through the gates coughing and wheezing, he claimed to have been jumped by 3 baby green dragons, and saw them flying due southwest with his goods. # Lady Delia Amastacia has had a vivid dream of the location of her family's shield. It's in a small horde pile somewhere north of town. # The party hall is running low on libations! Make a trip to the Gnome Winery to pick up provisions, we'll give a generous tip. - Mayor Cru # Sir Steven has sent a raven to Sir Tarramin, letting him know that he successfully rescued the small babe from the bandit camp, but that he hadn't reduced their numbers at all. # The messenger sent to the old Chapel of Avandra has not returned. Some of his friends are offering a small reward for evidence of what happened to him. # Verde has noticed mysterious holes are appearing near plateaus a bit North of his tavern. He doesn't feel comfortable leaving his tavern long enough to investigate further, but suggests to bring rope. He's offering a 100 gold reward for more information about the source of the holes. # Far north lies the smoldering village of Ellynmylly. Check for survivors and try to tally casualties. We need evidence of a lairing Dragon before we can take further action. If you find the dragon DO NOT ENGAGE. '' '' # Sir Tarramin has voiced to a few people around the town that he's interested in paying 100 platinum for a griffon to tame for a mount. Griffons have been reported attacking caravans on the northern route to New Oros. It is assumed they are nesting in the southern tip of the Onyx Edge mountains. # Traders from the Whisperwoods are claiming that one of the stop-over towns along the trade route, Hornshade, (northeast of Quex) is being terrorized by various undead menaces. They say the Hornshade authorities are strangely complacent in this matter, and the mayor hasn't been seen in months. # Sir Tarramin went with Vorn to explore the rumored location of Hammerhold, Sir Tarramin has not returned. Vorn claims that he was captured shortly after entering. The dwarves in town should be more cooperative in divulging the location of the secret hold... # 25k and Rix take daytime gate duty for the week so Tarramin can rest after his ordeal, they uncover a possible lead about the source of the Harrada Leaf. # Ryuu and Portia tracked a Green Dragon to its lair in a sparse woods at the base of the Onyx Edge Mountains. # Nesenth pulls aside whatever guild members he can while Sir Tarramin is on duty, he explains that he has foretold they will need the Axe of Lathander to cancel out the Axe of Kelemvor's evil magic, the problem is that the Axe is on display at the Quex Museum... # People have started turning up dead mysteriously on the road near Quex, with no apparent wounds. Wailing has been heard from the Old Chapel at night... # An animal messenger arrives, the town guard alerts the First Guardians and adds the message to the quest board. "My husband was killed by the monkeys. I'm afraid to go outside, send help!" # A mercenary group was hired by Quex to investigate the reason for the recent Frost Giant sightings. A scout from this group shows up at Wintervale's gate, beaten and worn. He reaches out to The First Guardians to provide backup, half of his own party's quest fee, a reward of 200 gold. He seems to believe the Frost Giants are trying to catch Young Remorhazes to domesticate them. One of their members was taken by a huge Remorhaz and dragged under the ground, leaving an obvious tunneled trail. Unfortunately they are too busy fending off the constant flow of giant attacks to see what happened to their friend or eliminate the Remorhazes that draw the giants to the territory. # Verde is looking to pay someone to bring him back a healthy male ogre for a pet. Some ogres have been spotted making camp to the northeast of Wintervale. Verde will pay 350 gold for it as a reward. # After being caught performing acts of debauchery in the barracks, the guards have been leaving town two each night, it's highly alarming to Sir Tarramin, who was told by Nesenthe not to go after them. Flitterwing followed them at night and claims to know their whereabouts. Among the missing guards are Cal and 25k... # Lyza Durian is willing to pay 100 gold for the return of a specific strange fruit from a faraway place. She wants one crate dropped off an a nearby orchard and one crate delivered to her in Wintervale. Her and the contact will pay an additional 1 silver for each fruit delivered. # Deliveries coming from the Whisperwoods have been few and far between. Explore near the bridge of the southeast route to closest to Wintervale, find out what the holdup is, and try to take care of the problem. # Find me some herbs from the woods to the south. Any herbs. Don't care. I'll make you a potion if you bring back enough. ''- Hawtie Flagons (This is an open agreement that can be repeated multiple times)'' # Irwen Zwayla the apothecary assistant has provided Ryuu with a list of ingredients needed for his aging potion: #* Elemental water #* Blood of Kobold #* Vampire Venom (check) #* Harrada Leaf #* 2 Lavender Sprigs 26. Osa De La Fez former entertainer of Quex, formally requests employment on retainer. If you intend to pay with tips or other short term employment will be rejected immediately. Please contact in front of this board from 3 to 12 AM. ☀Also: Seeks female bear(on) companionship. Papers In game time, Month of Ches, PT 880 - week 2 Seatown Gazette Month of Ches, PT 880 - 50c Goblin activity has been picking up again as the weather continues to warm. Much of the wildlife is starting to come out of hibernation again. The flour shortage is still in effect, it affects the poorest the most. Plain bread has become a luxury in some parts. Now is the time to finish shoring up the buildings for the rain of spring and start plowing those fields! Month of Alturiak, PT 880 - 50c Pirate sightings along the middle and northern trade routes are becoming a concern for caravans. We recommend avoiding the northern routes if possible. Weather is surprising warm for the season. I think I saw a daisy the other day. The Winter Gala in New Oros went off without a hitch, and our hearts go out to the Dwarves who can't be with their families this quadrennial. Month of Hammer, PT 880 - 50c Sightings of white and silver dragons have been reported near the middle regions. Exercise caution if traveling through those areas. Winter wolves have also become aggressive and started attacking travelers, and frost giants have also been spotted fairly far south for some reason. Make sure you don't run low on winter essentials. This reporter likes cocoa from Seatown. Month of Nightal, PT 879 - 50c Flurries fall and gather, the wildlife is changing all around as herds migrate south for greener pastures. Break out the warm clothes, and be on the lookout for prowling white dragons. While the reds are away the whites like to play. Stock up on cold resistance potions if you plan on prolonged travel in the north. Hawtie's Potions is the premiere potion shop on this side of The Fifty, conveniently located in Wintervale along the trade roads. So stop by for a refill if you're travelling from Seatown to New Oros! Also buying winter herbs... Month of Uktar, PT 879 - 50c As per normal rotting, Black dragon sightings have been increasing this month. Analysts say Aasterinian is in danger of losing up to 15% of her ground to the forces of Gog'Maw, but she has urged the forest folk not to worry, going on record saying she will reclaim it twofold in the spring. Elves continue to flee the area and make haste for the recent settlements. Worshipers of Mielekki make their way to the Wintervale settlement to be in the blessed presence of a live unicorn. The weather might be rotting scrote, but you don't have to smell like it: Verera's perfumes will do the trick! Month of Marpenoth, PT 879 - 50c The leaves are changing, and the flames of war are dying down. Visitors are drawn to the Cut Forest and the deep jungles of the Whisperwoods to see the colored leaves. Some have even reported Unicorn sightings. Anonymous sources say that the secret Dwarf city of Hammerhold has been overrun by Drow forces. It's speculated that Hammerhold is located in Burning Sun territory, though its exact location remains safely a mystery. A collection of religious artifacts is on display at the Quex museum this month. Tickets sold on premises! Month of Elient, PT 879 - 50c The leaves will be changing soon, the White and Silver dragons are beginning to stir in the Onyx Edge Mountains as the feral reds make preparations for their winter slumber. Griffins have been reported attacking caravans northeast of the ruins of Ellynmylly at the edge of the mountains. Avoid hibernation grogginess this year with Caydranth's Coal Racks, made from cast iron and guaranteed not to set your bed on fire. Caydranth's Coal Racks! Month of Eleasias, PT 879 - 50c The heat is starting to wane, and the northern settlements remain mostly un-phased by the onslaught. Cultist activities have been reported on the eastern bank of the Fifty. Strange pocks in the land have been dotting the landscape around the northern territorial border. Check out page 7 for recipes, and page 9 for scholarly viewpoints on the impending inevitability of human extinction! Month of Flamerule, PT 879 - 50c This Flamerule, the red dragons to the north are becoming particularly restless. Expect burning breath showers, possibly as far south as Quex. While on the topic of Quex, Sir Steven has returned the Headmaster's kidnapped child, The Rose Guard is forever welcome in Quex. The Midsummer celebration is scheduled in Seatown for the end of the month, don't forget to buy tickets if you'd like to rub elbows with the Seatown elite! Bandit sightings have become less frequent. Month of Kythorn, PT 879 - 50c Sightings of red dragon offspring in the area have become more frequent. Be careful if travelling north. Merchants are urged to report sightings to Seatown Guard. There have also been reports of bandits near Fifty Gorge. Citizens and travelers interested in the Wintervale settlement project should proceed with caution. The weather forecast for Seatown is sunny, sunny, and sunny! Consider visiting our pristine beach, and don't forget your coin purse! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse